


Punto de encuentro

by PokeStand



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeStand/pseuds/PokeStand
Summary: [KomaHina] Hajime sabía que no debería salir de noche dadas las peligrosas condiciones de la isla, pero no puede dormir. Y parece ser que no es el único.





	Punto de encuentro

Hajime sabía que no debía salir a estas horas de la noche. Si se llegaba a encontrar con alguien, podía tener un final desafortunado. Luego de que varios de sus compañeros murieran, no se sorprendía al llevar una pizca de desconfianza en su corazón. Sin embargo, no soportaba estar en su propia habitación. Necesitaba estirar las piernas y huir del hotel. Refugiarse en el sitio más recóndito de la isla y cerrar los ojos, pretendiendo que no estaba allí. Por lo menos durante unas horas.

No se atrevió a ir a otra de las islas, ni siquiera a alejarse demasiado. Terminó al pie de la playa, preguntándose por qué sus piernas lo llevaron hacia allí. Todavía con una sensación de inconsciencia y necesidad, se quitó los zapatos y las medias. No estaba pensando en lo tedioso que sería regresar con el calzado sucio; quería sentir la arena fría en sus pies.

La brisa fresca soplaba suave, contrarrestando el calor típico del escenario tropical. Las olas rumeaban en el silencio y Hajime sintió el deseo de recostarse contra una palmera y echarse a dormir. No lo haría por dos razones. Primero, lo obvio: alguien podría encontrarlo en plena vulnerabilidad durmiente y sería su trágico y tranquilo fin. Segundo: ya había alguien a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo la primera razón.

La figura de Nagito le pareció inconfundible incluso en la distancia. Se planteó dar media vuelta y regresar para no toparse con él, pero prefería tener que enfrentarlo antes que volver a su oscura e inquietante cabaña.

Y así fue. Se acercó en silencio, arrastrando los pies por la agradable arena, tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo para apreciar, tal vez por primera vez, la belleza geográfica de la isla. Eran como unas vacaciones con su familia, de las cuales muy poco recordaba más que el agradable sentimiento de libertad y diversión, completamente opuestos a su estadía en Jabberwock Island.

Pero algo de paz residía en la noche y no pensaba en arruinarla con pensamientos negativos ni actitudes recriminatorias. Tomó asiento al lado de Nagito, abrazando sus piernas y clavando la vista en el mar.

El albino abrió los ojos y dio un respingo al oír su presencia. El susto rápidamente dio paso a la complacencia y sonrió levemente.

― Hajime ―saludó alegremente, su voz era un susurro que se unía al ritmo del mar sin interrumpir su melodía.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó en su lugar― ¿Quieres que te maten?

Carecía de agresividad, así que sonó como si estuviera preocupado. ¿Por Nagito Komaeda? ¿Preocupado por él? Tal vez... Sólo quería que los asesinatos se detuvieran.

― No me importaría si...

― No sigas repitiendo eso, por favor.

Nagito apretó los labios, sin perder la sonrisa. Cuando asintió, su cabello se movió junto al movimiento. Parecía tan relajado y pacífico de esa manera. No dejaba de preguntarse qué pasaba por su cabeza, ¡lo que daría por comprenderlo un poquito mejor!

Quizás esta fuera su oportunidad. Y sin pensarlo demasiado, inquirió con curiosidad:

― ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?

Después de todo, Nagito parecía complacerse con la idea de ser asesinado por uno de sus compañeros en el nombre de la esperanza. Entonces, ¿Por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no en cualquiera de las otras islas, en cualquier otro horario?

― Todavía no me acostumbro a dormir en mi cama. Pasé demasiado tiempo en una isla antes de venir aquí y el sonido de las olas me ayudaba a dormir. Es estúpido que aún no me haya acostumbrado, ¿No?

― No ―respondió de inmediato―. Tampoco me acostumbro a permanecer en mi cabaña. Noches como estas, me siento ansioso ―admitió.

Observó el cielo para evitar los ojos de Nagito, avergonzado por su propia exposición. La intimidad del ambiente y la cercanía causa de la empática situación trágica en la que estaban envueltos juntos creaban una confianza que generalmente no existía con tanta facilidad. Pero bajo los ojos brillantes de las estrellas, eternas testigos de las filosóficas charlas, Hajime no estaba tan incómodo como habría de esperarse. De hecho, hallaba una paz en la voz relajada de Nagito.

― ¿No le temes a la muerte? ―preguntó sin pensar, todavía rompiendo su cabeza en busca de una pista que le explicara cómo funcionaba la mente albina―. Paseas por las noches sin miedo y dices que no te importaría ser asesinado, ¿Es verdad que realmente no te importa?

Bajó la cabeza al fin y clavó sus ojos en Nagito. Él volvió a sonreírle.

― Confío en mi suerte ―fue su respuesta sencilla. Ante la incredulidad que permitió reflejarse, Nagito continuó―. No me voy a encontrar con un asesino porque de eso se trata mi talento. Y si algún día me hayan muerto, espero que pueda despertar el potencial que hay dentro de todos y hacer que mi muerte sea una escalera para hallar la esperanza.

― Eso es... triste.

Hajime pensaba que cada vez que uno de sus amigos moría, una parte de su esperanza se iba con ellos. No podía hallar nada positivo en un acto de violencia realizado por alguien que consideró un amigo.

Nagito no lo comprendía y Hajime no comprendía a Nagito. Parecía ser el orden natural de las cosas.

― ¿Triste? Triste sería que perdieran la esperanza de salir de aquí.

― Triste sería que otro más muriera ―bufó, perdiendo la calma y la paciencia de a poco.

― ¿Por qué sería triste que una basura como yo muriera?

Eso fue. La bruta franqueza de esa frase se le hundió en el pecho y mató todos los argumentos que tenía aguardando en su lengua. Se abrazó más las piernas, frunciendo el ceño hacia el ir y venir de la espuma marina.

― Siempre que muera un amigo estaré triste.

Nunca lo había llamado amigo y ambos lo sabían. Hajime pensó que podía usar la nueva confianza para evitar un asesinato, por lo que tomó las manos frías de Nagito entre las suyas y se giró hacia él, rompiendo por primera vez la serenidad de la playa.

― No hay esperanza en la tristeza, así que por favor, ¡No te expongas innecesariamente!

Nagito desvió la vista; fue un gesto burlón, ¿Y cínico? Hajime parpadeó, perdido por su reacción imprevisible.

― No hay felicidad sin tristeza como tampoco hay esperanza sin desesperanza, pero... ―Nagito hizo una pausa y sus ojos verdes parecían mimetizarse con los colores apagados de la noche de una manera brillante― voy a intentar buscar una manera para destacar la esperanza de todos sin causar ninguna tristeza innecesaria.

Hajime asintió con energía. Eso era lo que quería oír. Se volteó hacia al mar otra vez, acomodándose con una mano para sentarse tipo indio. No tenía un ápice de sueño y, de alguna manera, se sentía más entusiasmado y aliviado al saber que pudo lograr comunicarse con Nagito. Entenderse. Llegar a un acuerdo para que dejara de despreciar su vida, porque la realidad era que seguía siendo un compañero (y aparentemente, un amigo) valioso en el curso.

Saldrían de la isla con la mayor cantidad de amigos vivos posible. Deseaba que fueran muchos.

Hajime pensó que Nagito soltaría su otra mano, pero no lo hizo. Ya no estaba tan fría como antes y seguía sujetándolo con firmeza. Tuvo que recordarse que según lo que contó, estuvo solo en una isla durante más tiempo del que es sano. Quizás el contacto era su manera de luchar contra la soledad. Quería indagar sobre aquello, pero prefirió ver el ida y vuelta de las olas, que se acercaban pero nunca los alcanzaban.

― Es rara la forma en que el mar se fusiona con el cielo por las noches ―murmuró Nagito.

Hajime observó como el azul oscuro del mar no lograba distinguirse de azul oscuro del cielo. Por lo único que podía decir que el cielo no estaba intentando mojarlos era la espuma abajo y las estrellas arriba. Fue un comentario cálido y la serenidad retomó su ritmo habitual.

― Es el punto de encuentro entre dos polos opuestos: la tierra y el cielo.

Metáfora de su relación, quién sabe. La playa unía más de lo que ambos ponían en palabras.

Finalmente, Nagito soltó su mano, sólo para estirar los brazos y bostezar. Se acurrucó más contra la palmera, todavía con paz y sonrisa en su rostro.

― Esa es mi suerte luego de la tragedia ―dijo Nagito con tono desinteresado―. Quizás terminé envuelto en un viaje escolar cuyo objetivo es asesinarnos entre sí, pero al menos en un lugar paradisíaco y lleno de esperanza.

Hajime estiró las piernas y enarcó una ceja. Apoyó los codos sobre la arena, recostándose un poco. Estaba cómodo.

― Eso es tan positivo ―lo molestó con escepticismo. Definitivamente, este era el peor escenario posible.

― Puede ser peor ―insistió con terquedad―. Podríamos estar encerrados en un edificio o en un colegio; no hay nada de diversión ni paisajes allí.

Nagito estaba bromeando, ¿Cierto? No sabía qué era más hilarante, que estuviera hablando en serio o no. Y de alguna forma, eso le causó gracia.

― Tienes razón ―atinó a decir en chiste.

Cerró los ojos levemente para descubrir la pereza en su interior. Cuando los abrió otra vez, la playa era la misma. La arena era la misma, las olas seguían su movimiento y las estrellas no habían cambiado su posición. Nagito seguía a su lado y la isla continuaba en pleno horario de sueño. Ya no sabía si era inquietante o relajante, pero la presencia amistosa en su costado inclinaba la balanza hacia lo segundo.

― Además ―siguió Nagito luego de un largo silencio― con todas las desgracias  que ocurrieron, sigue siendo de las suertes más grandes haberlos conocido.

Hajime estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos y decir algo para desviar aquel comentario, pero al final lo encontró sincero y (a Nagito le encantaría), un poco esperanzador.

― Deberíamos regresar y dormir algo ―sugirió.

Se sentía mejor. ¿Quién diría que conversar con Nagito lo haría sentirse mejor? No fue el rato más largo de su vida ni el más significante, pero era una unión. Todos juntos, en esta isla, podían ser mejores si trabajaban en comunión en busca de la libertad. La charla susurrante y pacífica con Nagito era prueba de aquella esperanza.

― Prefiero quedarme aquí hasta que me agarre el sueño.

Hajime se puso de pie y se limpió la ropa de tanta arena. Negó con desaprobación hacia el albino, extendiendo su mano.

― Pensé que comenzarías a protegerte más a ti mismo.

Nagito frunció el ceño ligeramente pero asintió, tomando su mano.

― Estoy tan feliz de que Hajime se preocupe y cuide de alguien tan insignificante como yo ―suspiró Nagito, siguiéndolo a través de la playa para regresar al camino.

Le respondió con una mirada de disgusto hacia su comentario. Podía ser raro y tener tendencias suicidas por razones poco justificables, podía ser muchas cosas, menos insignificante. Era extremadamente útil en los juicios y fue el primero en mostrar completa amabilidad al llegar a la isla. Eso no iba a olvidarlo.

No hablaron en toda la caminata. Nagito parecía feliz. Hajime estaba satisfecho. No pensó en nada mientras avanzaban, disfrutó de la brisa revolviendo su cabello y tironeando suavemente de su ropa.

Al llegar al hotel, Nagito se quedó atrás. No avanzó hacia las cabañas: se quedó parado en la entrada a la zona de chicos. Hajime se volteó hacia él, en frente de su propia habitación.

― Si te cuesta dormir, quizás podríamos...

Él cerró la boca en la mitad de la frase. Hajime aguardó, pero no volvió a hablar.

― ¿Podríamos...?

― Olvídalo.

Nagito avanzó hacia su propia cabaña a pasos agigantados. Hajime bufó y lo tomó del brazo. Era flaco, como toda su esbelta figura. Se preguntó si comía lo suficiente. Se preguntó por qué no dejaba de cuidar de él.

― ¿Podríamos...?

― No pasar la noche solos.

Hajime lo soltó. De inmediato, Nagito esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa y abrió la boca, probablemente para soltar una excusa y hablar mierda sobre sí mismo. No quería lidiar con esto ahora así que abrió la puerta de su cabaña. Entró y dejó la puerta abierta de par en par, indicándole que pasara.

La sonrisa de Nagito se agrandó y entró. Cuando pasó por al lado de él, alcanzó a oír que murmuraba algo:

―...suerte.

No supo que estaba diciendo y no lo interrogó. Se quitó los zapatos llenos de arena y se derrumbó en la cama, apreciando la comodidad y pulcritud de su cuarto. Descubrió que a pesar de no tener sueño, estaba cansado y necesitaba dormir. Y en vez de despedirse, terminó invitando a Nagito a su cuarto. ¿Por qué? Misterios del universo.

No obstante, el otro no se quejó en absoluto. Se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, acostándose a su lado boca arriba. Hajime lo miró con incredulidad, sin entender de dónde sacaba tanta naturalidad para aquel descaro. Pero Nagito descansó la cabeza en su almohada, apoyó las manos sobre su estómago y ocupó el menor espacio posible. Sus cuerpos ni siquiera se tocaban: era como si se estuviera esforzando por no molestar.

Había algo en la actitud de Nagito que extrañamente, le transmitía paz. Al menos en estas situaciones. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó. Presentía que no existía ningún peligro. Nagito tenía ideas retorcidas, pero estaba de su lado y quería lo mejor para todos. Podía compartir una conversación bajo las estrellas con él, dormir en la misma cama y forjar una nueva confianza. Después de todo, tuvieron un valioso punto de encuentro.

**Author's Note:**

> Lo escribí hace casi dos años ni bien terminé el juego. No sé por qué no lo publiqué y no sé por qué no me termina de gustar. Tengo un montón de fics de Danganronpa que debería ir publicando, sólo porque andan juntando polvo en mi computadora (?).
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
